Original Heritage
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: After April undaggers Rebekah, Rebekah has a conversation with Klaus that leads to the revival of a certain Goth Vampire. April/Rebekah, and Jeremy/Anna
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been a bit, and no, I am not abandoning Mate, this is just one of a half dozen fanfictions that I've been wanting to write for a bit now, which you can see little blurbs about the other ones on my profile page so check me out.

I own nothing

* * *

April stared at the body below her long and hard before leaning down and wrapping her hand around the dagger. "If you were truly dead, they wouldn't have such a heavy guard around you, right?" she said as pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's body. After prying it free, she threw the dagger aside, and leaned back, waiting, hoping that her friend was actually alright.

April sat for a couple minutes before she heard movement. Looking back up at the coffin, April noticed a small bit of movement coming from the coffin, followed quickly by a groan. Rebekah struggled out of the coffin, looking very weak.

April quickly stood and ran over to Rebekah. "Oh, thank god you are still alive, I was worried when you just disappeared," April spilled out.

"Whoa, calm down dear, I'm fine, it takes more than a freaking dagger to take me out. Now, why are you all dolled up?" Rebekah states, standing up.

"I won Miss Mystic Falls earlier tonight," April replies.

"Really, Klaus made me miss another freaking event, asshole. I will slap him when I see him," Rebekah remarks with rather evident disdain.

"So, you're a vampire?" April asks hesitantly.

"Well, yes, but I'm more than that, I'm guessing Elena and her little posse hasn't clued you in to what's going on?" Rebekah replies.

"I ended up finding Caroline in a bathroom stall seemingly dead, but then she got up, and then she called someone and said that a werewolf was messing things up and to check on you in the Lockwood cellar. Then she told me to forget everything I saw. I kind of figured that if they were keeping you then you probably were their enemy, vampires are supposedly the natural enemy to the werewolf, so I put two and what I think is two together," April rambles.

Rebekah laughs a little, "Oh, first off, Caroline is a vampire not a werewolf, and I just pissed them off. My guess is the Caroline was trying to compel you in the bathroom, which means you have some Vervain on you." Rebekah steps out of the coffin so she was now standing right in front of before search over Aprils body till she found the bracelet that Jeremy gave her. "Here it is, Vervain," Rebekah says with a devious grin.

"Vervain, compeling, what's really going on?" April asks.

"I'll explain on the way, I have some business that I was going to inform my asshole of a brother about. It would have been taken care of when I saw him and Steffen for dinner, but it seems that someone daggered me at that event. Come on," Rebekah stated as she started to leave the room.

"You haven't drink any blood for weeks now, don't you need that type of stuff to still live," April says, running quickly to catch up with the Original.

"I am a bit peckish," Rebekah states.

"Here, have some," April said, stopping in her tracks and thrusting her arm forward.

"Are you sure dear, I don't want to hurt you, which I can very much do. I could also scare you which would also be something I would rather like to avoid," Rebekah states, taking a couple steps so that she was now once again face to face with the much younger human.

"I am very sure, you are so far the only person who hasn't lied to me about stuff, or pushed me away. I trust you," April says, flexing her arm a little bit as to reaffirm her invitation.

"If you are completely sure dear," Rebekah says, waiting a half second, in which April gives a nod to the vampire. With this, Rebekah vamps out and latches on to the young woman's wrist, drinking in her sweet, sweet blood.

April arched her back unconsciously at the feeling, which was unlike anything she had felt before. She thought that it might hurt, but she was enjoying it, she was loving it. Soon enough, Rebekah pulled away. "That was amazing," April stated, breathing heavily, and slowly coming down from the high that was induced by the events that had just transpired.

"Well, you did taste very delicious, now you should have some of mine," Rebekah says, getting a strange look from April. "It'll heal you up, and since we are going to see my rather erratic brother, if he kills you, you'll just come back and join the majority of the town in being supernatural. I swear, we are losing food every single day," Rebekah says, biting into her own wrist and holding it up for April to drink from.

After a couple moments hesitations, and a fearful look, probably stemming from the comment about Klaus, April wrapped her lips around the bleeding injury and starts to drink, and to her surprise, the she really didn't mind the taste.

Pulling back after a couple second, April smiled up at Rebekah. "Shall we go see this rather dangerous brother of yours, and you'll explain stuff on the way?" April states.

"Yes, I will. We can get started, and I'll give you a little catalog of who's what type of supernatural in this town, though it must be stated, that by god knows what divine forces help, Matt is still human," Rebekah state as she starts to walk out of the cellar once again.

"And this is an accomplishment why?" April asks, accompanied by a small giggle.

"Well, he's been right there on the brink of death a couple times, and he's the only one in the big group of people who knows about this that is still in High School and human. The sheriff knows what's going on, which she figured out sometime after Caroline got turned. Elena only turned a bit ago, so she's still new to this whole vampire thing," Rebekah rambled off as her and April headed over to the car that April drove over to the Lockwood Cellar in. April handed off the keys to Rebekah, and the two of them headed off to see Klaus.

* * *

So there it is. Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a short chapter, but most will not be like this. I want to put the resurrection sequence in it's own chapter, so that will be the next one. Think of this more as a bridge chapter.

I own nothing

* * *

Rebekah threw the door to the Mikaelson's house off its hinges and walked in, followed closely by April. "Now, I wonder who that could be, I mean I only know one person who gets that angry, but last I saw she had a shiny little dagger in her heart," Klaus's voice carried from another room.

"Get out here Klaus," Rebekah yelled.

Klaus walked out into the main hall. "Again I ask….." Klaus started, but was cut off by Rebekah slapping him across the face.

"Now, with that out of the way, I need to talk to you about something. I was going to talk to you the night of the dinner, but well, you have to go and be an ass," Rebekah said, taking a step back. After a moment of silence, and a rather furious look from Klaus, Rebekah continued, "I think my keeper is dead."

Klaus's face dropped into a face that was a mix of understanding and horror, "Oh, dear sister, I'll get some witches to bring her back."

"Yes, because you're afraid of me, not because you actually care for me anymore," Rebekah said, turning on her heels and walking out of the house, followed by April.

Once the pair had reached Rebekah's car, April asked, "What was that all about?"

"I had a friend, she was my best friend, and she didn't judge me because of what I was. In the end, something happened, something I still can't bring myself to face, and I had to turn her, but there were issues with it, and I had to give her more than just my blood to turn her. She was the first one I Sired, and the one I am most proud of. Ever since, she's been keeping my sanity in check by being alive. Right before Klaus daggered me, I realized that I was acting a lot less rationally then I was before, and I looked into things and figured out that my keeper, as we called her, was dead," Rebekah recounted.

/\/\

Caroline walked into the cellar, looking to clear up the bodies that were left there after the events of the previous night. After pulling out the first couple of hybrids, Caroline noticed that the lid to the coffin was open.

Caroline dashed forward with her vampire speed, and looked inside the coffin to realize it was empty. She pulled out her phone and called up Stefan. Once he picked up, she said, "Stefan, Rebekah isn't in her coffin." Looking around for a half second, Caroline notices the dagger lying on the floor of the cellar. She picks it up before adding, "And the dagger seems to no longer be in her."

Caroline ended the call, and rushed out of the cellar, leaving behind the rest of the bodies, but she really didn't care right now. Caroline immediately went towards Elena's house. She didn't even bother knocking when she arrived, just walking in and yelling, "Elena, Rebekah somehow got undaggered."

Elena rushed to the top of the stair, a shocked look over her face. "Wait, how?" Elena yelled down.

"I don't know, but I went there to clean up the bodies and she wasn't there, and the dagger was on the ground," Caroline stated.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think, and I will hopefully be back soon with the resurrection chapter, and then i have the next couple after that laid out in my mind, so hopefully they should come quickly.


End file.
